The present disclosure relates to patient care devices of a care facility. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to patient care devices with local indicators and data interconnection between care devices.
Confirming that information is accurately shared can assist in identifying misinformation in care facility operations. However, caregivers are often burdened with demanding schedules. Time consuming tasks, such as confirming patient information, can add stress to the caregiver which can ultimately affect patients. Providing ease of access and confirmation of information can reduce the caregiver's burden.